


My Good Little Boy

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Poetry, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem expressing Amanda’s thoughts about her son, Spock.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Good Little Boy

My Good Little Boy

by T’Pree

Rated: G

Summary: A poem expressing Amanda’s thoughts about her son, Spock.

 

~ooOoo~

 

I will always think of Spock as my good little boy,

Who filled my life, on Vulcan, with pleasure and joy.

Even though he grew to be six feet tall,

I will always love him as when he was small.

 

 

Passing his kahs-wan brought adult change,

But in my motherly heart, I feel he is the same.

Pon-far will bring another woman into his life,

A lover, a bondmate, fit to be his wife.

 

 

No matter what life brings him,

Whether sorrow or joy,

He will always ever be,

My good little boy.

 


End file.
